


A Touch in the dark

by Pinkhopelessromantic



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkhopelessromantic/pseuds/Pinkhopelessromantic
Summary: Law is a doctor living in Saboady with an unsavory past, who meets his match. It comes in the form of three trouble-making brothers as his next door neighbors.But when his past catches up with him, it's up to his unlikely new friendships, and old bonds to come to his rescue.





	A Touch in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone likes this story that I have written. It's going to be a multiple chapter story, I'm planning the story out chapter by chapter, and is working on the second one right now. This fan-fiction will be completed, and not abandon. So just stick with me, and comment. So let me know if you like it.  
> And One Piece is owned by the amazing Eiichiro Oda.

The day is sunny and humid.

And Law is sweating from the ferocity of the heat even though he is dressed light and he is not wearing his hat. It's still hot out while he's holding a box that came from his car. Walking in the lobby of the red brick, two-floor building. He couldn't wait to get into the elevator so that he could hit the up button to the second floor.

 _''Why did I decide to choose today to start moving?''_ He thought with a sour expression.''Oh, yeah the forecast said after today, it's going to rain for the rest of the week."

Arriving at the quaint elevator and pressing the button felt like an eternity to him, even though there are more boxes to go. At least he's grateful that his new building even has an elevator, unlike his old one, and Raftel Apartments is only a ten-minute drive to the clinic where he works.

He lets out a loud exhale he didn't know he was holding when a tan hand moves in between the doors just before they can close.

A young man with raven colored hair and freckles on his sun-kiss face walks into the elevator and presses the button once again. Law side-eyes him as he walks in.

The guy is shorter than Law in stature but still tall, and he is wearing an orange open-face shirt, black shorts, black boots, an orange cowboy hat, and what looks like two blue buttons with a happy and sad face on them.

He is standing on his left side looking straight ahead when suddenly he notices him holding the box."You're new here?" he asks with an inquisitive tone to his deep voice, and his right eyebrow raised."Yeah, I'm moving from my old building to be close to my work."

"Really, Where do you work at?" he says now fully turned, giving Law his undivided attention. Law is a little taken back, but he still replies."At Sabaody clinic that's on grove three, I'm a doctor there."

His dark eyes widen in realization."No kidding, wait a minute. You're that doctor who is always patching my little brother up." He says with a smile.

 _"Little brother"_ , Law had no idea what he was talking about. Until he remembers a hyper, adult; with an appearance of a teen who is always at the clinic with a grin on his face, a scar under his left eye, wearing a straw hat around his neck.

"Strawhat-ya is your little brother. How do you stay sane?" Laughter erupts from the man's mouth, but before he could say anything the elevator door dings open. Signaling that they have arrived at their destination.

"Yep, I have two brothers. One with blond hair who is two months younger than me, and Luffy who is a troublemaker that stays injured. But you already knew that." His voice is laced with absolute pride while walking out of the elevator.

"No, I didn't know that, but it was good to know who is living on my floor. And why is he so happy about that?" Law thought with a blank look.

"What's your name? So that I can put it to the face who is always saving my brother's life."

 _"Saving his brother's life. I'm just doing my damn job, and he usually has non-life threatening wounds."_ He could recall a day, the teen-like adult was getting ten stitches in his scalp. From a dangerous stunt that included biking down a large hill just recently.

But he still gave him his name regardless of how he felt about that statement."It's, Trafalgar Law and you."

"Portgas D.Ace, it was nice talking to you." Ace says with a Cheshire grin as he makes it right to the door next to Law's new home, and opens it up."And welcome to the building, neighbor!" Said rather quickly before closing the door.

Law could swear he heard noises that came after he opened that door, it sounded like a bunch of wild animals lived in that unit. He felt like at that moment maybe moving was a big mistake. So when he put his key into his door and it opened revealing a small, clean, and quiet living space. He breathes a sign of gratitude.

With a loud thud, he just drops that box off and prepares to retrieve the rest of his stuff. Having a feeling it's going to be along day.

***

It was four hours later when Law was finished bring the rest of his crap up, and the movers had just left after bring his furniture. So he was starting to put it mildly, with less of a thought he just decided on pizza. It was the closest restaurant to his home anyway.

Just ordering a single pepperoni pizza was easy and less of a chore.

It took the delivery guy less time to get there due to distance. So after paying the man and receiving his food, he is busy eating a slice. When there is a knock on the door.

Putting his pizza back in the box, he gets up and walks to the door while dragging his feet. He opens it wide showing a person he did not want to see today or any other day while he was at home. Standing there short in height, with onyx hair, and a shit-eating grin in a red open vest, shorts, sandals, and wearing his signature hat. Happiness is radiating off him like he is the sun in human form. He didn't care that this man is one of his new neighbors, this won't stand with him.

"Torao! I didn't know you live here."The youth pronounce rather childlike."You want to suppose to know Strawhat-ya, I see you enough at the hospital."

"Oh, don't be like that were neighbors and Nakama." "No, were not. I just do my job, and you just so happen to stay in the E.R." Law says hotly.

Replying well laughing hysterically "Shishishi, it's just for my channel. Youtube is all the rage!"Law didn't think almost dying at the mere age of nineteen, which he had to find out by his medical forms. For videos were something he wants to risk his life over.

"I hate to be your brothers. Do they have funeral arrangements waiting for you?" Law mouths darkly."Nope, they're even more risk takers than I am Traffy."

"Will you stop calling me that ridiculous nickname? The name is Trafalgar Law."

"Don't be like that. You just call me a straw hat, so we're even. And it's Luffy." said carelessly.

 _"Because you wear that hat all the time, even in the wintertime."_ Law thought exhausted.The hypocrispy is unreal coming from a guy wearing a fuzzy hat in the summer.

"Why are you here?" finally being said after five minutes of chatter. "We want to invite you to a party on Friday." Luffy speaks with energy, not a concern with Law's tone."A party. I don't think that's for me."

Luffy looks at Law with determination" Of course it's for you, my brothers think it's a good idea for you to come, and you can meet my crew."

"Your crew!" Law looks at Luffy with confusion.

"Yep, my group of nakama joins in sometimes for my stunts, for my youtube channel. I want to be a stuntman, and they believe in my dreams. So they help out." Nothing, but love is located on Luffy's face.

"The way you're going. You're not going to achieve that dream." Luffy is ready to reply when he spots a flat box on the living room table."Pizza, Why didn't you tell me?!" he says with slob coming out his mouth.

"That is not for you!" Law mouths as Luffy sneaks past him to the box grabbing a slice of pizza. Before he could reach him. He consumes damn near the whole box in five seconds but leaving only one slice. The slice that Law was eating.

"That was my food, and there is no way someone can eat like that." enters Law's mind while he is in terrible shock.

At that moment Law decided he needed to get him out of his home, and quickly."Okay, I go to your party. Just leave."

A huge grin comes onto Luffy's face" I know you will, me and Ace will be looking forward to you being there. And you can meet Sabo."

Law doesn't know who Sabo is but at least he's leaving. Before Luffy left out the door, he gave Law a tight bear hug. That left Law turning blue.

"Good-bye, and see you Friday." Law nods as Luffy walks out the door. As the door closes he breaths easier, more tired than when he was putting his stuff away.

Sleepiness runs up on Law with vengeance, so he just puts that pizza away he didn't get to finish. Gets a fast shower, puts his pajamas on and gets in the bed for an early bedtime.

***

Law wakes up before he supposes to. He's rather groggy, and he hears it pouring rain outside. _"Great, there's the rain. No wonder I'm still tired, even though of went to sleep early."_

He hops out of bed, and grabs himself a towel, rag, and gets into the shower. Once he is done, he dries himself off and gets dress; into a black button up shirt with blue jeans, white doctors' coat, black boats, and his white-spotted, fuzzy cap.

Before leaving to head to work early. He decides he needs a coffee, glad that his coffee machine was one of the first things he took out. The first sip of the cup he found himself starting to wake up more. So he walks out the door, locks it, and heads to the elevator. When at his car he hops in, starts it up, and he's out.

***

Driving to work is quick and painless even with the rain, unlike his original commute. Which took him twenty minutes on a good day, and damn near an hour on a bad day. He's barely been on the road, and he's already at work. Finding a parking space is easy as well because he's early.

Walking into the hospital soaking. He sees his childhood friend Bepo, a nurse sitting at the front desk. With his shaggy, black hair, and an orange scrub on.

"You're early," he says with a surprise but happy greeting."Yeah, slept early." he forgot to mention having a brash neighbor to thank for that.

Bepo looks at him with compassion, "Did your move go alright? he asks. Law shakes his head and takes a sip of his still warm coffee. "You know, you could have asked us, and we would have helped you." Bepo states looking at Law. This is just like his friend to be worrying about others, his suited for being a nurse.

"You know, I don't have much stuff." he lamely says. Before Bepo can reprimand him, Sachi comes walking down the hall wearing beige scrubs, blue-red hat, and a grin. Law thanks every deity that comes to mind for the save.

Sachi arrives by the desk, and hugs Law, taking him off guard. Law wastes no time getting Sachi off of him. "What's up doc?!" he screams out like a mad man. Not caring that he's indoors, and at a clinic. Looking at Sachi, Law couldn't believe he is friends with him, and he works with him as well.

His job is great, pay is excellent, less stressful than working at a hospital, and more days off. But if there is one problem it's his coworkers aka energetic friends. They're too much to handle in the morning.

Bepo gives Sachi a disappointed look. But decides to hold his tongue knowing that just how his friend is.

Footsteps is coming, they all turn to see Penguin coming from the corner in the well-known hat that he never has seen without. He smiles at Law, and gives him a nod."I thought they gave you two days off." he asks, "You know the doc not going to use two days, he'll rather be at work." Sachi answers for Law.

"What the fuck, Sachi. I don't need you to answer for me. And I barely had anything to move." Law now practically glaring at Sachi who don't even seem bothered." Hey, you know I'm right, and stop with that look."

"Oh, fuck coffee I need something much stronger, so I won't commit homicide. Law you're trained to save lives, not take them out." Law is now chanting those words in his head.

Even if he does strangle Sachi by "accident", they're in a clinic with breathing equipment. So that's a no go for Law. Plus being on trial for killing an idiot, doesn't sit right in Law's bones. He just keeps those feelings and his hands to himself. That has a cup of coffee that has now gone cold.

Penguin sees his distress, walks to Sachi, and puts his hand on his shoulder."Come on, you know he's probably still tired from moving day." Sachi gives Law a sorta apologetic smile. Law knows he needs to change the subject fast before he hears one of his friends' sorry speeches. Only Penguin can make him act right, they have known each other the longest.

"Strawhat-ya is one of my new neighbors," Law exclaimed casually. Everybody mouth opens wide then shuts, and outcomes multiple cries of laughter. Bepo even has what seems like tears coming from his eyes. "The kid who is always getting stitched up here lives in your building." Sachi says joyfully."Well, at least he now has a doctor where he lives, and one of the best too." Penguin joins in on the fun.

"He doesn't live alone, he lives with his two older brothers, one of which I met. Let me tell you I can see the family resemblance." Bepo is now looking quizzingly, "What are his brothers doing?" he speaks like it's the biggest mystery of the universe.

Law gives out a heavy sigh "Talking to the brother, not very much. I have a feeling they're going to be a real pain in my ass, and they're having a party that I'm invited too."Penguin, Sachi, and Bepo's face both light up instantly.

But before they can ask to come also, the door makes a ding noise. In walks a woman, and her young son who looks extremely ill. That reminds Law he needs to clock in and get ready for patients. Bepo is already checking them in, and Penguin is now walking away to set things up. Sachi is about to leave but before he does he tells Law "Well talk about that party."

Law does not even want to go. But he knows he now has no choice since his friends liked the idea. He begins walking to clock in, more exhausted even though he has caffeine in his system.

***

Hours has gone by, Law now has a painful headache cause by; crying infants, crying toddlers, unreasonable teens, and angry adults. He is now glad that it's his lunch break. Some food in his system, and some Advil. Will ease his pain.

He clocks out for lunch and walks towards the door letting Bepo know he's going to lunch. But before he can leave. Bepo stops him telling him he has mail.

Law is looking questionably at the scarlet envelope in Bepo hand, but he takes it anyway. When he opens it and sees the content, his blood run cold nothing but ice at that point. Because inside that mysterious envelope is an Joker card smiling menacingly at him.

 _"There is no way! This has to be a joke."_ Law thinks with absolute dread, but just like everything in life all good things come to an end. And he knew that.

Because at that moment standing there with that card in Law's hand, he knew his nightmare had finally found him, after all these years. And he don't know if he can beat it.

**Author's Note:**

> When a writer puts a story up it’s not without a massive amount of anxiety and fear. It takes a lot of courage for someone to do that, but when someone comments unhelpful constructive criticism. Just to bring someone down, it’s pitiful that a human being has to do that. Just to make themselves better, you don’t have to read a story you don’t like, just click off of it. And to the individuals who truly love a story, comment on it with true constructive criticism, and is nice to the author keep it up. Y’all are amazing and need more appreciation.


End file.
